For human beings, sleep is essential for sustaining physical and emotional health. Due to the essential importance of sleep in this regard, the prior art is replete with an array of apparatus and systems for not only promoting restful sleep, but also providing comfortable and, in some instances, therapeutic rest. Various mattress, box spring and support structure designs for supporting a sleeping surface are but few of the vast array of available sleep related features that have enjoyed considerable innovation throughout recent years.
Although much has been done to the structure of mattresses, box springs and structures for supporting mattresses and/or box springs, little attention has been devoted toward modular sleeping systems operative for only decreasing the high cost commonly associated with conventional frame and mattress sleeping systems, but also accommodating specific consumer needs of adaptability and convertibility of a sleeping assembly. The foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the art therefore necessitate new and useful improvements.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide new and improved support structures and fabrication methods for support structures of a type for supporting a human body for sleep and/or rest.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved support structure that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved support structure that may be converted into one or more of a plurality of body supporting orientations.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to reduce substantially the high costs associated with conventional frame and mattress sleeping systems.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved support structure that is inexpensive.
It is yet a further purpose of the present invention to accommodate consumer sleeping and rest needs.
It is still a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular sleeping system.